


Holiday Plans

by Evealle



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, Holidays, Roski, Stars and Stripes, Thanksgiving, The Noble Beast - Freeform, Whovengers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-27
Updated: 2012-11-27
Packaged: 2017-11-19 17:10:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/575641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evealle/pseuds/Evealle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Martha have Thanksgiving dinner with Donna and Bruce. Rose and Loki have no idea what day it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holiday Plans

**Author's Note:**

> A quickly written gift to the small but lovely Whovengers fandom on Thanksgiving.

“What’re your plans for Thanksgiving?” Steve asked her Wednesday afternoon, coming up and leaning over her desk.

Martha looked up from her computer. “Well, hey there,” she greeted him. “Uh, I don’t have any. I don’t usually celebrate it being, y’know, British.”

He brightened and shuffled his feet. “Would you, erm, wanna spend it with me then?”

She smiled. “Of course I would! That sounds perfect.”

He smiled back, looking pleased, a little relieved. “Just so you know, I don’t really cook that well. I don’t really know what I’ll actually manage to make,” he warned her.

Martha shrugged. “Steve, we could honestly just order pizza,” she laughed. “But I’ve gotta get back to work. I’ll see you tomorrow?”

He nodded. “Yeah. If you wanna come early we can watch the parade.”

“Great,” she told him, grabbing the front of his shirt to pull him down to her for a quick kiss. He walked away with the taste of her mouth lingering on his lips, feeling a little disoriented.

***

Bruce called her from his lab downstairs. She answered, glancing around to make sure Tony wasn’t standing right behind her, listening to everything she said - It had happened before, and he’d spent a full fifteen minutes after teasing her about her tone of voice and the pet names she used for Bruce. 

 

“We still on for tomorrow?” He asked after they said hello.

“Absolutely, darling,” she confirmed. “I wouldn’t miss your weird American holiday for the world.” He laughed. “You’re cooking, right?” She asked.

“You’re not really going to hold me to that, are you?” Bruce pleaded.

“Of course I am,” Donna grinned. “You promised.”

He sighed into the phone. “I didn’t promise so much as - “

She cut him off. “Burce Banner, you’re not about to back out of this, are you? You promised me. I can always make other plans, y’know,” she threatened.

He laughed again. “Okay, okay. Of course I’m cooking.”

“Yay!” she cheered.

***

Martha showed up early, bearing coffee and two doughnuts she’d stolen from the SHIELD kitchen the day before. “Breakfast!” She announced cheerfully, holding out her offerings as Steve ushered her inside with a smile. He took the pastry and the coffee from her, setting it down on the table. “God, I’d cold out there,” she complained, rubbing her arms with her gloved hands.

“You must be freezing,” he commented, pulling her into a warm hug. She gave a contented sigh and leaned into him. “C’mon, the parade’s starting,” he said excitedly, pulling her over to the couch in front of the TV. They stayed curled up there for the next few hours, discussing the floats and having a (rather heated) debate over which of the balloons were the best, giggling at the coffee and smartphone commercials and sharing their awe over some of the movie trailers.

As the parade was ending, Martha’s phone rang. “Hey, Martha! It’s Donna,” came Donna’s voice when she answered.

“Hi,” Martha returned. “Happy Thanksgiving, I guess.”

Donna laughed. “You too. About that, Bruce and I were wondering if you and Steve wanted to come have dinner with us, at my place. Steve’s with you, right?”

“Yeah, he’s here. Hold on a sec,” Martha told her. She pulled the phone away from her ear and cover the mouthpiece. “Do you wanna have dinner with Donna and Bruce?” She asked him.

He shrugged. “Sure, that is, if you want to.”

She shoved playfully at his shoulder. “Stop being so considerate.” Laughing a little, she returned to the phone. “Donna? We’ve love to come. Should be bring anything?”

“Oh, I dunno,” Donna replied vaguely. “If you want. Bruce is doing most of the cooking.” In the background Martha could hear him say, “Yeah, yeah.” Donna added in a loud voice addressed to both of them, “And he’s doing a lovely job.”

Martha grinned. “Sounds good. See you later then.”

***

A slight war with the mashed potatoes had broken out when the doorbell of Donna’s apartment buzzed. Laughing, Donna stumbled to her door and buzzed Steve and Martha up. When they arrived at her door, she still had potatoes in her hair and Bruce had just taken a spoonful of cranberry sauce to the face.

“Hi…” Martha said, looking at the pair of them as they giggled helplessly.

“Sorry,” Bruce apologized, trying to stop laughing. “The kitchen kind of dissolved into chaos. I was just trying to be a good chef, but she insisted on behaving in an unprofessional and provoking way. So I had to retaliate.”

Steve laughed, and Donna smacked Bruce’s arm, still giggling.

Martha grinned at them. “Well, we sort of made a pie,” she offered, holding it up, “but it got a bit, uh, burnt. So Steve made rolls as well.” The truth was, they’d started kissing and completely forgot about the pie in the oven until a burning smell started to waft through the apartment.

“Come in,” Donna invited, stepping back to let them enter. “We have,” she glared at Bruce, “fewer mashed potatoes than we did, but lots of turkey anyway.” She took their dishes while Bruce relieved them of their coats.

“Do you want some wine?” He offered. 

“Yes, please,” Martha replied quickly. Steve nodded. 

“We were going to invite Tony and Pepper,” Bruce explained, handing them glasses, “but Donna said they were visiting Pepper’s family.”

“I wonder what made you think of Tony,” Steve commented drying, taking his wine.

“Oh, visits with the in-laws are always so much fun,” Martha sighed. She glanced up at Steve quickly, who suddenly looked series at the reminder of her past marriage. She pulled him down to kiss his cheek and slipped laced her hand through his.

“Ugh, tell me about it,” Donna nodded, taking a swig of her own drink.

Bruce sighed. “Well, this is going well, isn’t it?”

“Why don’t we go back to throwing food at each other, darling?” Donna suggested, slipping an arm around him.

“Sounds good to me,” Steve agreed, nudging Martha.

“Sorry, sorry,” Martha apologized for her comment, laughing. “But isn’t the thought of Mr Potts lecturing Tony about treating Pepper right kind of amusing?”

***

They ended up sitting down and having a decently civilized meal, as tempting as an epic food fight was to them all. Wine was drunk in liberal amounts; the pie was thoughtfully tasted and rejected, Steve and Martha laughing and sharing a sidelong glance. They all ended up staying at Donna’s apartment after a little too much wine - Bruce sharing Donna’s room while Martha took the couch and Steve stretched out on the floor beside it. “Happy Thanksgiving!” They called to each other as they settled in for the night.

***

Rose went into work that morning only to find the office SHIELD building all but empty. Feeling confused, she returned home, thinking she might go back to bed. Loki called when she reached her apartment.

“There is a strange commotion in the city this morning,” he complained.

“Huh,” she mused. “Loki, is it Thanksgiving or something?”

He gave a snort. “I know little of Midgardian customs. However that does sound like something I’ve been hearing you humans ramble on about.”

“Not me.” Rose sighed. “Wanna come over? Watch a movie?”


End file.
